Chocks are utilized in railroad auto transport cars to secure the wheels of vehicles to prevent their movement within the railroad car. While the chocks have keyhole slots formed thereon for storage of the chocks on pegs projecting from the railroad car super structure, such storage has several drawbacks. The prior art pegs for supporting chocks are affixed in the structure, and are not intended to be moved. Thus, the peg supports are located for specific chock lengths.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved chock hanger.
Another object is to provide a chock hanger which is easily removable and replaceable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a chock hanger which may be attached to a variety of railroad auto transport screen walls.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.